The Patron
by HardDickMatt
Summary: Mike never expected his exotic dancing job would lead to this. Mike X Puck


**The Patron: Mike x Puck**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. DEH**

**Summary: **Mike never expected that exotic dancing would lead to this. PxM

By now everything was natural, Mike would step on stage and just let the rhythm flow through him. At first it bothered him, all the eyes on him, the lewd things screamed at him, the smell of sex that permeated the air. Not to mention that taking off his clothes for men wasn't anything close to what he thought he would be doing with his degree from Juilliard, but it paid the bills better than anything else did between legitimate jobs. And more often than not he found himself between jobs. But he had fallen into a routine now. Get up on stage, dance, strip, maybe perform a lap dance or two, and go home with a significant chunk of cash.

But tonight was different.

Somebody caught his eye tonight up on stage. The patrons never really caught his eye. Mike didn't normally consider himself into guys. But there was something about this one that nearly made Mike stop dancing right in the middle of his routine. He was tall, with tan skin, a perfectly fit body, and a mohawk. His eyes shone with confidence and swagger. Never taking his eyes off of the patron Mike continued dancing with everything that he had in himself. Near the end of the routine, the patron stood up and nodded towards one of the booths in the back, and began walking towards it. That's where the lap dances typically occurred, and Mike got the message loud and clear. As soon as Mike finished the routine, he hopped off the stage and followed the patron into the back booth and closed the curtain that gave a little bit of privacy.

He began the lap dance, grinding into the patron's crotch. Never before had he tried to please a patron so much, but now that was his only desire, making sure this patron got off. As he felt the patron's erection grow, Mike's pride swelled. His own erection now was far from comfortable and he knew that if he didn't stop soon, he would cum. As he ground his crotch against the patrons one more time, the patron pulled him down and whispered in his ear, "If you want to take this to my place, meet me outside in 10 minutes. I'll have a cab." Mike now faced a conundrum, he didn't want to stop but at the same time, he wasn't supposed to have sex with the patrons. Making his decision, Mike followed the patron.

A short cab ride later, Mike found himself being pressed against an apartment wall. He felt his body being groped by rough hands and his lips practically brutalized by the other man's. Never before had Mike been so submissive or been with somebody so aggressive. And never before had Mike been this turned on. His cock was practically begging to be let out. Suddenly, the man pulled away. "On your knees." Mike didn't register what was being said at first, but then the other man practically pushed him to the ground. "Now it's time to show me how much you want this cock," the man said as he unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock. Mike had never been this close to another man's dick, and now he was wondering why. The patron's cock was hard and thick and bigger than Mike's own cock by about an inch at least. "Are you just going to stare? Or are you going to show me what a good little cocksucker you are? Huh?" The patron's words shook Mike out of his trance. Looking up at the patron's face one last time, Mike put his lips to the head of his cock and gave it a kiss before taking it into his mouth.

Though Mike had never given a blow job before, he knew what he liked, and he figured it couldn't be that hard to give somebody else that same feeling. He sucked on the head a bit, making sure to occasionally spend time dipping his tongue to the slit and the ridge under the head. After this he began to move his mouth down the length of the man's cock, making sure he licked as he sucked. The man started to grunt and moan, so Mike assumed he was doing a good job. After a couple of minutes he felt the man's hands on his hair, pushing him to take his cock further down his throat. It took a couple of forceful thrusts, but Mike soon learned to calm his gag reflex. "Fuck yeah man, fuck, fuck..." a string of expletives left the other man's mouth as he continued to thrust deeply into Mike's throat. "Suck that dick, man. Take it down your throat, ugh, fuck." The stranger's curses caused pleasure and pride to course through Mike's body.

Too soon the man took his cock from Mike's mouth, which caused a disappointed moan to leave Mike's mouth. "First taste of my dick and you are already addicted? Man, I found a true cockslut here. But as sweet as that mouth was on my dick, I want to feel your tight ass now. Take off your clothes and bend over the arm of the couch, slut. Make sure your ass is high in the air too." Mike didn't even question the man's instructions. He took off his tight dancer's outfit and leaned over the arm of the couch. He spread his legs a little to make sure that he had a firm footing. As soon as he did this he realized that his tight puckered asshole would be completely exposed to the man. Fuck, he must have really looked like a slut. Lost in this revelation, he didn't notice that the man had come up behind him until he felt something cool and wet on his asshole. He realized it must have been lube. He felt a finger circle his asshole, and then being thrust in, Mike winced. "Fuck man, you're tight. Gonna' love having that around my dick in a minute dude." As he got used to the feeling of the one finger, Mike felt his legs spread a little more as the man thrust in deeper. This seemed to be the invitation for the man to put a second finger in. It wasn't as uncomfortable as the first finger had been but perhaps that was because Mike was expecting the feeling. All of a sudden though, the man seemed to hit something in Mike that sent pleasure straight to his cock. Fuck, he had never felt anything like that. The man must have known that is what caused the most pleasure because with every thrust of his fingers, he hit it. Mike couldn't have stopped his moans of pleasure even if he wanted to.

Then the scissoring fingers were removed and he felt the thick head of the man's cock pressed up against his hole. "Are you ready for this monster cock in your tight little Asian asshole? Huh?" Mike didn't even have a chance to respond before the man began to thrust in his cock. "Holy fuck, man, you are so fucking tight. I don't think I have ever had an ass this tight. Fuck." Oh fuck that had hurt. Fuck, maybe this had been a bad idea. But then the man started thrusting and with each thrust he got more and more used to having a cock in his ass. And then the man hit that spot inside him and fuck. Never had he felt so full or so much pleasure and his groans of pain turned into moans of pleasure.

Mike felt his head being pulled back by his hair, exposing his neck. The man leaned over, covering his entire body, and started to kiss and suck and bite on Mike's neck. With every thrust he also seemed to whisper a new obscenity into Mike's ear. After a couple of minutes of this, the man pulled his cock out of Mike completely and repositioned Mike couch so he was laying on his back with his legs spread and high in the air. The man placed Mike's legs over his shoulders and situated himself between them. "I want to see that pretty face when I cum in your ass. When I finish branding that ass with my dick." And with this he thrust his cock back into Mike's ass. "This is how sluts fuck, with their legs spread high in the air and their pussies spread for my dick. Moaning to have more of my cock stuffed deep into their pussies." Mike felt his balls tighten as the man continued to talk dirty and his that spot in his ass. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. And sure enough, a couple more hard thrusts from the man, and Mike found his cock cumming all over his stomach. "See what a bitch you are? Only a true cockslut cums without having somebody touch his cock. He knows that he can only needs to get pleasure from having a cock up his ass." And with one more hard thrust, Mike felt the man explode inside his ass and collapse on top of him.

"Fuck man that was amazing," the man said as he picked himself up off of Mike. And as Mike was recovering on the couch he saw the man go through his jeans until he found Mike's phone. He saw him type something in and it took all his energy to catch the phone as it was thrown at him. The man then said, "As you recover on that couch man, I am gonna' go to the bedroom. You have two options. You can meet me in the bedroom or you can leave. I put my number in there though so we can do this again even if it isn't tonight." The cordialness of the man now was a stark contrast to how he had been just a few minutes ago. "I ain't gonna' force you to stay or anything though." And with that the man walked down the hallway into what Mike could only assume was the bedroom of the apartment. When the door closed, Mike looked at his phone. It was open up to the new contact page, and all it said was "Puck." He turned off his phone and threw it back on his jeans and made his way to the bedroom.


End file.
